The present invention relates to a simple memory mechanism that includes a mechanical jack for the tilting control on the front of a vehicle seat, especially for two-door vehicles that have rear seats.
In current motor vehicles, the lateral slide rail equipments of a seat base plate require and have a need for a complex unit which is consequently expensive. In fact, the actual cost is double as to all vehicles which comprise two individual seats at the front thereof.
The situation is even more expensive for vehicles with two doors, requiring the use of mechanisms which are complicated, delicate and therefore expensive for each seat in order to make them tilt towards the vehicle front as well as over the steering wheel to allow passengers sitting on the vehicle rear seating unit to get in and out relative thereto.
This latter mechanism must also be designed to provide extra safety in the event of an accident occurring.
Currently and for low-priced range vehicles, it is therefore necessary to provide mechanisms having functions identical to those designed for deluxe car seats, but with a significantly less expensive cost or lower price, involved therewith.
This has led to suppressing any movement giving rise to the need for additional mechanism parts which accordingly increase prices.
Lower cost research reveals that there is a need to provide a tilting seat allowing for easy access to the rear seats of a two door vehicle and therefore also to provide a "three-point" unit designed so as to have two linking points at the rear of the seat and a third point at the front of the seat and inside its longitudinal axis. Such a three-point solution provides increased safety by ensuring the seat is firmly maintained on the floor of the vehicle.
During tilting of the seat towards the front, in order to avoid part of the positioning mechanism projecting to the rear of the seat, a small memory mechanism has been developed, this mechanism needing to remain under the seat base plate when the seat is tilted towards the front.
Thus, the aim of this invention is to provide a simple memory mechanism incorporating a mechanical jack for the tilting control towards the front of a vehicle seat which comprises a small box holding a shaft integral with a reversible pitch screw, this small box being secured by means of a framing or directly onto the floor of the car body in the lower central zone of the seat while a rack connector bar is integral with the bottom of the seat without the extreme limits of seat positions being exceeded.
Via the use of a reversible pitch screw, it is very easily possible to produce a unit for returning into the first selected position, either manually or by means of a small motor.
From the above-mentioned facts, three principles merge:
(a) return to the position selected via a mechanical unit,
(b) return to the position selected via the use of electromechanical means,
(c) return to the position selected via the control of an electronic circuit.
The two linking points at the rear of the seat are realized by the tilting arms of each holding device and comprise a positioning memory.